


The Tethudic Saga

by Prev9000



Category: Original Work, Tethudics
Genre: Alien Sex, F/F, F/M, Genetic Engineering, Mars, Multi, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 18:59:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19046440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prev9000/pseuds/Prev9000
Summary: What happens when the tentacles are the ones who might not consent to fucking humans? Follow Lisa, a martian geneticist, on her quest to fuck a squidlike alien.





	1. My Very Own Tentacles

It started out as the grand solution to the biggest ethical dilemma of our time. But maybe, just maybe, I took it a little too far.

Rolling it back for a second, let me introduce myself: my name is Lisa and I’m a reconstructive geneticist from Oxia Palus, Mars. By now, everyone knows that we are not alone in the universe. Kids have grown up learning in elementary school about “Landing Day” (or as most of the adults call it “Squid Day”), that fateful day when the Tethudics arrived in peace and started integrating themselves into our society.

It definitely took a decade or so, but they’re smoothly blended into our daily lives now. I mean, there’s still some bigots with “No Squids Need Apply” signs, and some politicians murmur about concerns regarding their motives, but really, they’re just people, you know? We work together, hang out together, ride the bus together, whatever.

One thing we don’t do is fall in love together. See, they’re a parthenogenetic species, they just spontaneously become pregnant – well, that’s not the right word, because they lay eggs, but you know what I mean – no messy fluids required. The first time we explained sex to one of them, they had to go to counseling for a few months. When they learned about our pregnancies, they were better prepared, but it still clearly hit them hard. They don’t partner up at all.

Pervy humans had to go and strain our relationship, of course. I don’t need to tell you that the Squids’ arrival was extremely hot to a certain segment of the population raised on anime and tentacles. Not that I’d know anything about that after all. Pay no attention to the gigs of hentai and tentacle porn on my computer. Pay none at all...

Some people tried to pay some of them to make some porn. It... didn’t go well. At first there was some awkward, giggly stuff, but it was pretty clear that the tethudics in the videos were not enjoying themselves. There was a bunch of hand-wringing in the community about whether it should be reported. Single-hand wringing, of course.

So I took it upon myself to fix this. Or at least to provide one solution to this problem. I managed to get a few vials of tethudic blood from a friend of a friend. I had studied my whole life to help people harmed by genetic diseases, and now, I was not merely going to repair people, but improve them! Imagine, someone with the desires of a human, but the tentacles of the tethudics!

After a few weeks of work with CRISPR and rabbits, I felt I was ready to go. I had successfully created (and euthanized for study) over a half-dozen tentacular rabbits. They were furry, cute, slimy, and their famed libidos were unaffected, even if they had a little extra trouble finding mates...

So, I took my serum and injected it into the tip of each finger on my left hand. Yeah, a little crazy, I know, but I was super horny and the science seemed safe. After a few hours, I had a fever and other flu-like symptoms, just like the rabbits had gone through. I took something for the symptoms and went to sleep. When I awoke, they were there. One glistening tentacle for each finger. I was so excited! Scientifically speaking, of course. I wiggled them around and they flopped about. I could feel with them! I just needed to work on my dexterity a bit. And I knew exactly how to work on the fine motor skills for my new additions.

I turned down the lights and raised the temperature in my bedroom a bit. I stripped down to nothing, and was going to fire up some of my best tentacle porn when I noticed how turned on and soaking wet I was. So instead, I turned on my camera and projected its output onto my ceiling. For science, obviously. The tentacles on my fingertips were starting to quiver, but I could control them, more by the second.

First exercise: movement with sighted feedback. I lay back in bed, watching myself on the ceiling. Yeah, a little self-indulgent, but hey, I developed a new technology, I deserve to reap the benefits first! Anyway, back to the exercise... I took my tentacled hand and moved it toward my breast, using my new additions to tease my nipple erect. It felt even better than I thought it would, sending little shivers down my spine. I even got to the point where I could pinch the nipple between any two tentacles! The last experiment I did was to curl a tentacle around the areola and tickle the tip of the nipple with the same tentacle. That one took a bit longer, not that I’m complaining. Had to do it with each one, again, for science.

Satisfied with my dexterity, but not satisfied overall, it was time for the second exercise: movement with proprioceptive feedback only. I took my non-tentacled hand (as a control), slid it down my waist, over the crest of my hip, and let it rest on my mound for a moment. I slipped a finger between my labia, ran it up and down to get a sense of the situation, and then put it inside. Yep, I was soaking wet and very sensitive. It was extremely tempting to just jack off, but there was science to do!

Back to my new digits, I let them slide down my body, rest on my mound, and cover my labia. I’d been dreaming of this moment for so long, and it was merely an instant away. One by one, I slipped each tentacle individually between my folds. One by one, I made sure I could feel each tiny detail of me. Good nerve attachment, good dexterity and strength. Time for the coup de grâce! I slipped one tentacle inside me. It felt better than I ever thought it could. Hell, my pussy felt better to my tentacled finger than it ever did to my human ones. After thrusting a few times with one tentacle, I put a second one inside, and a third around my clit. I nearly came just then, but I wanted to keep going. I put the tips of my tentacles deep inside me, and while it was intense, I could even feel the details of my cervix. I backed off from that, though, so I could focus on the thrusting.

With all four fingers’ tentacles inside of me and my thumb tentacle around my clit, I was on cloud nine. I was fucking myself so hard I’m pretty sure my neighbors two doors down could’ve heard me, but I didn’t care. The tentacle sliding around my clit was everything I could have dreamed of, the four inside of me wriggling to my every demand, everything was perfect. I think I heard some buzzing off in the distance, but it didn’t matter. Nothing mattered. Nothing. Just wave after wave of orgasm, that’s all that mattered.

And I got it, in spades. My back arching, my walls quivering (and the detail with which I could feel the quivering, exquisite!). I think I screamed. I nearly blacked out! As I came down, I pulled my new favorite hand out of myself and licked my own taste off of them. Glorious.

Then I definitely heard a buzzing. It was my phone. I wanted nothing more than to go at myself again, but it was my sister, so I guess I had to take it. “Hey Barbs, what’s up?” I asked. And that’s when she told me that I hadn’t merely been projecting my camera to my ceiling, but I had also been projecting it to my Syt feed and that thousands of people were watching it. I quickly shut it down, but it was too late. Folks had copied the feed and I was the new star of the tentacle-porn dark web.

Well, at least now I have a job providing other perverts with the perfect body modification. I just hope the tethudics forgive us.


	2. Societal Intercourse

It is a truth universally acknowledged that two societies in close contact must necessarily spawn perverts. Or at least that’s what Jane Austen would’ve written, had she seen how humans and tethudics have gotten along so far.

I spoke about this last time, where Squid Day brought humanity and the tethudics into contact, about how their very different biologies lead to some uncomfortable videos, and, eventually, to my experimentation and successful growth of my own tentacles for purient purposes. And I even mentioned how I managed to become an accidental dark web star on my first night out with them.

What I didn’t mention was the dozen or so people I’ve managed to help get their very own tentacles. I also didn’t mention how this ended up as at least two scientific papers, and a whole new xenogenic branch of study. But I think the most interesting thing that’s happened to me was when I heard from Hanna.

Hanna found the video, of course. She figured out my various social handles – and she wasn’t the only one. But she was the only tethudic to reach out to me. Luckily she was already on Mars, just a few hundred kilometers away, and so we met up for coffee.

Now that I have my own tentacles, I certainly can make a bit of a stir out in public, but with the right gloves, it’s not too noticeable. The biggest surprise when I met her was that, in addition to being very sexy to me in a pervy sort of way, she was also just straight beautiful. I was expecting that adding my tentacles would make me less attracted to tethudics, since I could satisfy my own perversions. But not so in Hanna’s case at least.

I’m getting ahead of myself, though. See, she reached out because she was also a perv among her own people. She found human porn fascinating. In particular, she really liked seeing a good hard cock. She wanted to feel what would be to have one of her very own, and she wanted me to give it to her.

At this point CRISPR sex confirmation surgery is super routine, but this was something different, and not just because it was xenogenic. Hanna still wanted to be a tethudic, she just wanted to have a dick on one of her tentacles. I asked her if it was enough to just use her tentacles inside a human pussy.

“I haven’t tried that yet, but... if it could be anyone, I’d love it to be you.”

Fuck, I blushed redder than the Martian regolith. I was so taken aback. I felt my face heat up to a thousand degrees. “Why?” I managed to squeak out as I suddenly noticed how very wet I was.

“Because I liked what I saw on the internet of you? Because you’re sorta already part my people? Just because it feels like the right thing to do.”

I know we traveled back to my place, but I remember none of it, I was in shock. I wanted to feel her take off my clothes, I wanted to feel her against my skin, I wanted to feel her inside of me. But I couldn’t do any of that on the train home.

Once we got back to my place, I _think_ I said that to her. Or I might have said all of that at once in a completely incoherent babble. She caressed my face, my hair, running a single tentacle down my back. I nearly came right then! She’s clearly got good taste in porn.

“Lisa, I want to take off your clothes for you, but I can’t operate the buttons.”

Right, I’m an idiot. Hanna’s (and other tethudics’) tentacles are too fat to really operate human clothes. By some cosmic coincidence, they’re just a little bit bigger around than your average human cock. I swear that comparison is _totally innocent_.

So I stripped for her as she sat back and smiled. What a radiant smile... sorry, I got distracted again. I slowly took off my top and pants, then gave her a little twirl. “Stop teasing me, I want to feel that pussy from the inside,” her voice got this edge to it that gave me the best shivers. I managed to stop from shaking long enough to unclasp my bra and drop my panties. “May I touch you now?” she asked. “I’ve wanted nothing else since this afternoon,” I either whispered or screamed.

I took one of her tentacles in my tentacled hand, weaving mine around hers, and led her to the bedroom. I laid down and said, “I’m yours, take me.”

She started with just one tentacle, using its tip along my neck, collarbone, and over my breasts. She felt cool (tethudic body temp is about 5C lower than humans), and that just added to the thrill. Once she got the hang of it, I lost count of how many of her tentacles were all over me. When she grazed my clit I came, surprising the fuck out of us both.

“Please fuck me,” I begged. She went back to just one tentacle again, but this time running back and forth over my slit until she had coated the tip of that tentacle with my wetness. She paused at my opening for what felt like forever, and then she slowly slid inside me. “Ohhh,” I moaned as I arched my back. I looked at her, and her expression changed, not in a totally bad way, but she was certainly not at the level of ecstasy I was in.

“I want to help you enjoy this more...”

“You can, but I think it’s going to need to happen later. I want to feel you come one time for me, and then we can start working on my own cock.”

“OK.” I paused, “You should be able to get me there quickly with one of your other tentacles on my clit.” And she obliged, and I came so very hard for her.

* * *

The next morning I got straight to work. Tethudics don’t have X and Y chromosomes, remember, they’re all-female and parthenogenetic, but I saw a place where I could take one of my human client’s Y chromosomes, and merge it with the tentacle coding genes from Hanna.

I asked her what was wrong with fucking me, and she very quickly said there wasn’t anything “wrong” with it. It was more like her tentacle was giving her the weather report instead of telling an awesome story. Like here’s the pH, temperature, you’re thrusting at X hertz, pressure is Y kilopascals, and so forth. It wasn’t bad, merely super boring. I told her sometimes fucking humans is like that and laughed. I don’t think she got the “joke”.

After a few days, I had the serum ready. Hanna gave me the tentacle that fucked me and asked me to give her the cock there. I loved the metaphorical resonance of it being the same one. I gave her the injection and we waited.

This time I was smart and took photos along the way. It was amazing to watch this little cock expand and blossom over a matter of days. Soon it was about the same width as the rest of the tentacle, so we did some testing. I retracted the foreskin to reveal her head and saw there was no urethra. That was a surprise, but I guess I should’ve realized there was not going to be any jizz play – getting more than just a cock will have to be another experiment. I asked her how it felt and she said it tickled a little, and it was weird to have something flaccid and not prehensile on her.

I asked if she wanted to try to get it erect. “I thought humans didn’t have conscious control over erections?” she asked.

“Yes, but you’re not a human, so maybe it’ll be different for you.”

She squinted, picked up the “cocktacle” and watched it flop slowly from side to side as she shifted it. “I don’t think it works that way for me, either. How about you do something sexy for me?” she said with a twinkle in her eye.

I had thought she might ask for that, so I was prepared in a light robe that I quickly dropped to the ground. She looked surprised, and I noticed her cock start to twitch in time with her heartbeat. Slowly it firmed up and straightened out as I ran my hands over my body in a little dance for her. Watching her cock grow turned me on so much, I bet she could see how wet I was when I spread my legs. Soon she was fully erect, so I asked how it felt.

“I can feel how hard it is from the inside. It also feels like something’s... impending? Like this is the beginning of a process. It reminds me of the last time I laid an egg, but _way_ better.”

“Do you want to fuck me?”

She didn’t answer in words, merely pushed me down onto the couch, spread my legs wide, and positioned her cock in between my legs. Again, she slowly moved the tip up and down my slit. Whenever she brushed my clit I felt tremendous waves of pleasure. “Oh, before I forget,” I gasped, “may I film this? For scientific purposes, of course.” She nodded, I hit record on my room system, and she slipped inside me.

My eyes rolled back in my head in pleasure. She was still cool, but the head of her cock was so much more interesting to my pussy than the simple cylinder of the original tentacle. She moaned so loud I almost thought she was in pain. Looking at her face, however, and there was no question how much more pleasurable this was for her. “No weather reports in this cunt,” I joked, and she laughed and got back to fucking me.

“How do I know when to stop?” she asked. “You know, a human man’s never asked me that question... I wonder if you _can_ come?” I already had, first when she inserted herself into me, and again when she started touching my tits and ass with her other tentacles. I almost felt like I was being consumed by her love and I was in heaven.

“I guess,” I gasped, “if you don’t come, we can stop either whenever you like, or when we’re too tired.”

“Could you use your tentacles on my dick?” she asked.

Oh shit, I had just been lying there enjoying things. “Of course!” I said as I ran my hand down between my legs and my tentacles coiled around the bits of her that weren’t inside of me. Her breathing quickened. Her eyes unfocused a little. “Yessss,” she moaned. I started stroking the base of her cock, as well as where it met her tentacle. I felt her tense up inside of me, and so with my other arm, I pulled her close while my tentacles sped up their service.

She yelled, her cock throbbed, and her whole body collapsed against me as I got my own waves of orgasm triggered by hers.

We lay there a while, and as I felt her soften, I tried to extricate myself from her tentacles. She whimpered a little, “It’s so sensitive now!” I chuckled a little to myself and gave her cock a little kiss. She shivered and smiled.

“Thank you Lisa,” she said. “Thank you Hanna,” I said. And we both drifted off to sleep.


	3. Fillings

“Connar.”

“Lis’, how great to hear from you! I’ve been having such –”

“Hold it. I have one question for you.”

“Shoot.”

“Were you born with an imperforate urethra?”

“You’ve heard of it, then! Everyone I’ve ever been with thought I was making shit up.”

“ _Motherfucker_ ,” I exhaled, and continued, “So what was that tremendous praise you were about to lay on me?”

“Riiiiight... So I’ve been having an amazing time with the tentacles you gave me! They feel so good, whether wrapped around my cock, worming their way in or around my ass, or even just teasing ‘normal’ parts of my skin. Thank you thank you thank you!”

There’s two things you need to know about Connar. The first thing is he was the first human male I gave finger tentacles to, client number three if we’re including myself. Hanna’s number fifteen.

“I’m so glad to hear that! But wait a second, why are you just talking about jacking off? You haven’t found anyone to fuck in _two months_?” I was skeptical. Connar’s an attractive man, with his own law practice and sharp wit and a minor celebrity to boot.

“Well, you know the new treaty the Directorate’s working on with Luna’s taking a lot of my time. Also, I don’t know that many people who like to watch the same stuff as we used to back in the day...”

That’s the second thing you need to know. I met Connar in undergrad at Anime Club and we got along great. One night I went back to his place to watch _La Blue Girl_ , and, well, one thing lead to (many) others. I suppose I _should_ have known he was born with an imperforate urethra, but I was a dumb kid then, looking _for_ sex more than looking _at_ it.

“But none of that has anything to do with why you’re asking about the dick I was born with,” he continued. “What’s going on here?”

“I should’ve known when I felt her shudder that something was there, but I called in a favor and we got an MRI for her anyway –”

“Who’s she?” he interrupted.

“Hanna.”

“And who’s Hanna?”

“My girlfriend, I guess?” Hanna had been staying over more and more often. We were talking about moving in together.

“You guess?”

Deep breath. “She’s not exactly a girl?”

“Look, Lisa, you’ve been pan as long as I’ve known you. We had fun with that enby friend of yours back in college. Why are you being bashful now?”

“Because Hanna’s a tethudic.”

I think it was a full five seconds of silence. It takes something special to shut up Connar, famed negotiator of Mars.

“But I thought tethudics weren’t in to human bits?”

“She is.”

“But didn’t she squirm when she put her tentacle in you?”

“Connar! Yes, she did. We fixed it. Except for _your_ genetic anomaly!”

“Wait.” It began to dawn on him, “You gave her _my_ cock?”

“Yep.”

“ _Motherfucker_. She fucked you with it?”

“She _fucks_ me with it on the regular and quite well, thank you. But we had to get her some surgery a few days ago because _you_ never thought to tell me about your imperforation.”

“We fucked on and off for the better part of a decade, Lisa! It never came up, and _you_ never noticed it!!”

Connar was right. Infuriating as usual, but right. Patient histories are vital to any medical endeavor, and I had just simply assumed I knew all there was to know about Connar just because I’d fucked him a bunch. And at least until this field settles down a bit, I want to keep the paperwork minimal.

“You’re right. But that’s not why I called.”

“Why, then?”

“Because Hanna wants to meet you. It’s your cock and she wants to thank you for it.”

“I’m speechless,” he said.

“You know, I can’t help but notice you actually _said_ you were speechless.”

“Jerk. Yes, I’d love to meet your girlfriend. How’s tonight? Things are wrapping up around here and I actually have a free evening for once in the past millennium.”

“Tonight would be lovely!” and we hung up. Hanna came and hugged me, and I could see she was as excited as I was.

* * *

Connar arrived, looking like the dashing cosmopolitan lawyer he was, but it was like he’d never left. Two months ago he swept into my apartment, wined and dined me, and convinced me to make a human male version of the finger tentacle serum. He had to leave for those treaty negotiations before his tentacles were fully grown, so I never got to convince him to take them for a test drive on me.

That’s what tonight was for. Well, among other things.

We had a lovely evening chatting about this and that and having some lovely food, but soon things got a little more serious.

“... and that’s the thing, I knew I had included the seminal vesicles and prostate, so she’d have over 70% of the volume of an average load, but we could avoid the ethical questions of germ line modification, and I’m not looking to get knocked up anyway –”

“Lisa, you’re rambling! Hanna, tell me about it, how do you like having a penis now?” Connar’s usually deft with getting folks to talk, he must’ve been extremely curious to cut me off like that. It’s not like I had been going on for the past few minutes about technical details of my girlfriend’s penis or anything.

“It’s very different than the rest of my tentacles. First off, I have to keep it covered in public, but we already have sleeves for covering injured tentacles, so I just use one of those. It’s also weird to have something attached to me I don’t have conscious control over –”

“Ask any teenaged boy about that one, but continue.”

“But it’s much more sensitive than my other tentacles, at least to certain kinds of touch. And having something rigid as part of my body... it’s a new experience. It sure is fun to use, of course,” and Hanna laughed, and we all laughed with her.

“Could I,” he hesitated, “Could I please see it?”

Hanna smiled. “Of course!”

She took off the “injury” sleeve and her flaccid penis flopped out. Connar’s eyes widened, “It’s like looking into a mirror!” he exclaimed.

“Really?” I smirked, knowing how easy it can be to bait him sometimes.

“Sure! Wanna see?”

Hanna and I both got out “Y–” before his pants were on the floor and off his ankles. He came commando and freshly trimmed. I do believe he knew the game was on from the very beginning. As they stood next to each other, I definitely could tell they were nearly the same. Connar’s warm brown skin compared to Hanna’s cool grey-blue was an interesting contrast, but the shape, the veins that were just now beginning to throb for both of them, those were the same.

But I played dumb for a second. “They sure do look alike, but let’s see how they feel,” I said as I took one cock in each hand. I could feel them throbbing, getting harder. Hanna’s heartbeat was slower than Connar’s, but I could tell they were both excited. Soon they were both erect and I kneeled down, “Gotta get a closer look,” I said with a twinkle in my eye.

From an up-close view, they really did look almost identical. I _think_ Connar might have been slightly longer with a little less girth than Hanna, but it was so close, it really didn’t matter. “Oh look, Hanna! Your very first precum,” which I quickly licked off as Hanna gasped. It tasted so very good. Tonight was going to be very nice indeed.

I took her in my mouth while I used my hand to start stroking Connar. His bass moan and her quickened breathing got me so hot and wet. Then, as I pulled Hanna out of my mouth, I untied my dress with the other hand and let it hang open, revealing that I was also not wearing a bra or panties. I looked up at Connar and saw that he had already taken off his shirt. He wasn’t the six-pack type, but seeing him naked again for the first time in a few years definitely got my pulse racing. He locked eyes with me as I slipped out of the dress and took his cock into my mouth.

While I went up and down his shaft, I took my tentacle hand and started to cup and stroke his balls and taint. He tensed up, but was able to keep himself from coming. He was unable to stop himself from a massive moan, which almost made me miss Hanna sliding behind me and spreading my legs open.

I could feel the wetness of my spit on her cock for a moment as she slid into me. I couldn’t moan exactly, but I definitely... hummed? on Connar’s cock, which made him twitch in a delightful way. I felt his tentacle fingers playing with my hair and gently running up and down my spine, giving me some lovely shivers.

We kept at that for a bit. Periodically I’d take Connar out of my mouth just so I could look up at him and look back at Hanna. These two special people were in bliss, and they were in me.

At some point I was able to gasp, “I want you both to come in me.” I took my tentacle hand and wrapped it around the base of Hanna’s cock like we did that first time, leaving a tentacle or two for my clit. I felt Connar’s tentacles slinking down my spine, until they were teasing my ass. I hum-moaned again, and he put his tentacles inside me. All three of my holes were filled and suddenly I was coming so hard it was hard to tell where I ended and they began. Then they both came, Connar first, filling my mouth with his jizz as I swallowed as quickly as I could, but it had been two months since he’d gotten laid, and I simply could not keep up, and his cum dribbled out my mouth and down my chin. At almost the same time I felt Hanna shudder and I felt the rush of her own spunk fill me up.

I laid down and exhaled, feeling both of their loads dripping out of me. “It’s like a dream come true,” I said. “Mm-mmm,” said Connar and Hanna.

“Oh, I almost forgot,” said Hanna, “Thank you, Connar, for the cock.”

I could definitely say the same.


	4. For Old Times' Sake

So, I swear I don’t fuck _all_ of my patients. Really!

It’s really funny Connar mentioned that enby friend we fucked back in undergrad, because Dax was patient number four, right after Connar.

I remember meeting Dax on the way to “Genetic Ethics and You: Why _The Island of Dr. Moreau_ is Not an Instruction Manual”. (Whether I paid attention in that class I leave as an exercise to the reader.) Back then they were hard into the punk scene, their bleached hair spiked up into two parallel rows running front-to-back, lots of piercings and a semi-perma-scowl. I say “semi-perma” because when we caught each others’ eyes there was a slightly embarrassed smile on both of our faces.

I guess I was feeling bold that day, because I walked right up to them and made pleasantries. I can’t remember what we talked about, but I do know I got their contact information and made a coffee date for the next day.

Dax showed up to our date looking absolutely stunning, spikes on their leather jacket, some obscure 1970s brit punk band on a (tastefully) torn tee and some tight jeans with strategically-placed patches over the holes. I’m sure we had a conversation, and I’m sure it went well, but all I wanted to do was get under their clothes and touch what I could almost see in that coffee shop.

Dax’s dorm room was also done up with heavy punk influences, off-kilter posters and such. But I couldn’t help noticing hanging from the post of their bed a harness with very lovely cock, somehow colored like the Union Jack. Needless to say, it got a lot of use that night, and in the nights after. They knew how to use it _very_ well.

A few months later, and Connar and I were dating and Dax reached out about fucking the two of us and a good time was had by all. But college days can’t last forever, and we all kinda drifted apart.

* * *

Well, we all kinda drifted apart until my little impromptu show on the dark web. My newfound celebrity meant I had to be careful about what calls I took, who I spoke to, and so forth. But a former lover’s call? I’ll always take that one.

“Hey Dax,” I said immediately after picking up the phone.

“Hi Lis’. I’m going to make this quick – I need those tentacles.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” This was back when I was trying to pretend that the whole solar system didn’t see me filling myself up with my own tentacles.

“Fuck that, you know what I’m talking about and I want in.”

“... Sure. Come down next week?”

“It’s a date.”

* * *

It was such a treat to see Dax again I almost forgot why they came down to my place. Dax’s dress had gotten slightly more conservative, but their hair was done up in one of those very contemporary asymmetrical numbers. Their jacket was kinda like an old school double breasted blazer, but with dazzle camouflage in black, purple, white, and yellow.

We hugged for a long time, chatted about mutual acquaintances and other bullshit before getting down to business. We discussed where they wanted their tentacles and whether there were any genetic issues I needed to know about. They had had CRISPR top surgery and retained their AFAB genitals. Luckily the tentacles are nowhere near those sections of the genome. I took their DNA via a swab and put it into the computer, combining it with the tethudic tentacle section and creating a serum for them. In a few hours, the serum was ready and I injected it into their non-dominant hand’s fingertips, just like mine. Then we went to bed. For sleep. That’s all, really!

* * *

Next morning, Dax’s fingertip tentacles looked ready to go, but we had to be scientific about it. I checked their sensation in the tentacles, all good. Then they flexed and extended them, and they were able to move them accurately without seeing them. I gave their tentacles a clean bill of health.

No sooner had I said that their tentacles were in my hair pulling my face in for some serious kissing. My hands were running over their curves and angles and it was a beautiful feeling remembering all those good times we had together back in the day. Moments later our clothes were off and I was admiring their tattoos. It looked like they told a story, but I was too distracted kissing and touching my way over them to decode the tale. With their tentacle hand, they grabbed one of my breasts while using the tentacles to tease the other nipple – such dexterity!

“Dax,” I moaned.

“Mmmm?” they replied, lips on my neck.

“Fuck me. Please.”

“In a little bit.”

I think I might have growled then, but they pushed me down onto the bed. It was very clear who was in charge here. They ran their tentacles slowly down my body, starting with my neck, my collarbones, my tits. I arched my back as they slid down my waist.

“Lisa, you feel even better to my tentacles than you ever did to my hands.”

I couldn’t really reply, I was a bit incoherent.

“I think you like my tentacles even better than my fingers,” they said, smirking.

“‘S all good.... Fuck me?” I moaned.

“In a little bit. First, wrap your tentacles with mine.”

We made a beautiful little spiral together, their pale skin contrasting with mine. They guided our now joined hands down, down to my mound. The tips of the spiral grazing my labia almost put me over the edge right there. I opened my mouth and gasped as they guided our spiral into me. This was a whole new sensation, being able to stretch myself in this way while having their tentacles right on me. As my wetness soaked through the spiral, I felt our tentacles slip over each other which brought a whole _new_ sensation of pleasure.

“I’m gonna–” I gasped.

“Good, I want to feel it.”

I came hard on our hands, arching my back even more and pulling Dax’s body close to me. Feeling myself clench down on our finger tentacles just extended the orgasm even further. When I finally stopped shaking, Dax pulled our hands out, slowly, so I could feel each ridge of the spiral.

“I’m not done with you yet,” they said.

“Good.”

And with that, Dax brought the spiral to their lips, licking and sucking it clean. Dax then brought our spiral down to their other lips, locked eyes with me, and brought us both into them. It was such an interesting feeling. I mean, I knew Dax’s pussy before, but being in it _with_ them, with _our_ tentacles intertwined, it was simply amazing. While Dax fucked themselves with our tentacle hands, I kissed them on their lips, their ears, their neck, wherever I could get my mouth to.

Dax said, “I’m almost there, but I want to finish with your mouth.”

“Yes please!”

We disentangled our finger tentacles and I went down to their clit and labia, making sure to leave room so Dax could fuck themselves with their own tentacles. Before very long Dax was shaking in their own climax.

After they stopped quivering, Dax said, “I promised I’d fuck you.” They went reaching over to their overnight bag and pulled something out. I caught a glimpse of some red, white, and blue. “You kept it all this time?” I asked, astonished.

“The Union Dick is all yours,” as they strapped on the harness.

I can report they still know how to use it.


	5. Self-gratification

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why can't someone just go fuck themselves?

_Lisa here. This patient elected to recover on their own, so I requested a patient diary rather than performing my own... observations. I think you’ll find it as interesting as I did._

* * *

Lisa wanted me to write about how I came to find her and make my request of her. Well, I saw the same stream as the rest of settled space and I knew I wanted in. A dash of detective work (I gotta keep my sources secret), and I was able to get in contact. Lisa told me I was her seventh patient, but her first ace one. Especially her first post-hysterectomy one. Without going into too much detail, the damn thing was causing me trouble and I cannot imagine having kids anyway, so I said goodbye to “Mrs. U” at a relatively young age. Yes, I’m happy with my choice; no, I don’t want kids; yes, I’m sure; no, you cannot fuck me without a condom, I don’t want to fuck  _anyone_ , thank you very much.

Well, OK, I don’t mind fucking myself from time to time. Helps me sleep. Good to get the heartrate up. But I really don’t want anyone watching, so Lisa (remember Lisa?) asked me to write this diary. I thought what I wanted was very simple: A tentacle reaching from the dead-end on the inside of my vagina, just long enough and dexterous enough to twiddle my clit. Not too thick, don’t want to be distracted all day, after all.

Lisa said it was a little complicated because most folks don’t have the kind of conscious, skeletal-muscle-like control over the muscles in there. I mean, I do my Kegels like everyone else, but I get where she’s coming from. She also said she had to be careful of the other surgery I had down there.

Day comes along and she takes a cheek swab and also a swab from where my cervix was, just to make sure she left the right regions of my genome alone. Lisa then did her magic with the computer and the tethudic DNA and had me lie down for some injections. I spent the night in her guest room and awoke to a very tasty and very nutritious breakfast. And a fullish sensation between my legs.

So back to the exam table we go. Lisa pulls out a mirror for me to see a tentacle kinda hanging out of myself, at its widest, about as big around as my finger. It’s that same deep pink my inner folds are, and it moved a little. She asked me to move it up, down, clockwise and counter-clockwise. Took a little doing, but being able to see it in the mirror helped. I also noticed that when I pulled it forward, it was just able to graze my mound, so the clit was perfectly in reach. After a few minutes, she took the mirror away and asked me to move it again, but this time without seeing it, and eventually to move it as she resisted the movement. I felt it gaining strength with each push, but I also was pretty tired.

She told me to pull my boxers back on, gave me this diary to fill out, and declared me ready to go exploring on my own. I figured out a way to maneuver it so it would sit inside me without dangling distractingly and headed home.

Once I got home, I turned down the lights and stripped off my clothes. I wasn’t super in the mood to jack off, but I wanted to make sure everything worked. I laid down and pulled my bullet vibe out to get myself into the mood.

First thing I noticed was the tentacle liked the buzzing too. Not as intensely as my clit does, but it definitely wasn’t a bad feeling. I also noticed that my own natural lubrication was on the tentacle, so it was just able to slip around my clit as smooth as could be. I tried to hold the vibe with the tentacle, but I wasn’t dexterous enough yet. I felt like I could with some practice.

Then I put the vibe down, stuck my fingers in myself to get some lubrication (bit crowded in there these days!), and started my usual circling of my clit. Again, the tentacle itself liked being touched almost as much as my clit did. I felt my back arching and I decided to slow down to explore this new sensation. I think I sorta gave myself a little handjob, my fingers curling around my new lower appendage. As I got to the edge, I decided to go fully hands-off and let my tentacle explore all of my folds and circle my clit over and over and over. I came with a gasp, feeling my vagina clenching around my tentacle.

And if you don’t mind, I’m feeling very sleepy now. Thanks for the new toy, Lisa.


End file.
